Virdian Forest Lemon Tales
by wolfman32
Summary: This is going to be a collection of stories where he characters used are from an roleplay between me and a friend. Please read and review as it will give me the urge to keep writing more.


(Contains Older pokemon with young pokemon, pseudo incest, impregnation)

In a grassy field two young pokemon played, they were chasing one another through the long grass laughing and giggling as they would tackle one another. They were siblings named Shadow and Adara. Adara was a beautiful eevee who was told she would steal many hearts as she grew older. Shadow was a smaller then average houndour who had some confidence issues. They were using their time to play as Adara's twin brother Shadow was going on a trip with their parents to a special camp for him. He would be gone for three months. The trip would take three days so their parents had a close family friend taking care of Adara while her parents were gone. After a few more hours they heard their parents calling for them and began racing one another back to the family den.

In front of the den stood their father, a handsome espeon named Psi. Their mother Shade was a houndoom. You see they were born special where Shadow took after his mother's species and Adara her fathers. No one could explain it but they all accepted it as normal. Both pups happily nuzzled their father who nuzzled and kissed both of them.

"Did you two have fun?" He asked them.

"Yeah papa but I'm still gonna miss my brother when he leaves." Adara whined softly.

"Well don't worry honey, he'll be back in a few months, besides you get to spend a few days with your favorite uncle." Shade chimed in as she came outside with a wrapped up bandana of berries for their trip.

Shadow nodded and grins. "Yeah and then I'll come back taller then you!" He teased his sister who rolled her eyes.

"As if!" Adara giggled then pushed her brother playfully. Shadow smirked and was about to push her back before being caught my a quick paw behind him. The houndour looked back and cheered at seeing the adult Jolteon behind him. "Uncle bolt! Your here!"

Bolt laughs out happily as he pulls his nephew into a hug. He wasn't really their uncle by blood but just grew up close to their father and treated him like a brother. "Hehe thats right! You don't need to go leaping on her I'll make sure to bully her for you." He joked.

Adara giggles and once Bolt had set Shadow down she leaped up against his chest in a hug. Bolt was always careful to keep the spikes on his chest flat whenever he around them just in case of hugs. "Hehe very funny uncle Bolt!" She grinned and gave him a kiss on the cheek as she always did.

"Thanks again for watching Adara, we don't have many we'd trust around her." Shade smiled.

"Hey it just means I get to spend more time with my favorite niece." Bolt grinned. Both parents soon began saying their goodbyes and giving Adara some final kisses and hugs before leaving her with her jolteon uncle.

Once they were gone Bolt led Adara back into the den. "Hmm so what shall we do now?" he asked her not looking back. Adara grins as she runs up in front of him and puts her front paws on his chest.

"Hehe you know what I wanna play." She teased. Bolt smiled down at her cute face and nodded.

"Yes, yes I do." As he said that he leaned down and gave the small eevee a deep passionate kiss. Adara sighs happily as she felt the strong paws of her uncle pull her close so they could kiss even more.

They knew if anyone found out they would be separated and never get to see each other again, but they couldn't stop themselves after the first time. Bolt knew his best friend would kill him without hesitation but he loved this pup. He did for a while now and he just knew she loved him too. Yes they had done their best to be careful and did get close to being caught but this was a drug to them.

Soon the kiss ended and Adara giggled before pulling away. "Hehe come on Bolty." She murred seductively as she began to walk to her little part of the den she could call her room. Bolt never understood how a pup could learn to be so seductive but he loved it. Bolt followed the eevee watching as she had bushy tail raised and swaying so he could see the tight butt and delicious slit. "Mmm my beautiful and sexy niece." He murred as he leaned down sniffing her delectable scent.

Adara murrs as she hops on some leaves she called a bed and rolled on her back. "mmm I'm ready to play uncle." She said happiy.

Bolt grins as he kept his composure. He never wanted to leap at her and take her. He enjoyed taking his time and making sure she was ready. Slowly he crawls over her and lowers his body down so his chest was presses against hers. His body hovering so he didn't crush her. "Mmm your so beautiful Adara, I know I say that a lot but its just so true." He praised as he stared down into her blue eyes.

Adara stared into her uncle's own brown eyes as she sighed. She did indeed love her uncle. Many would say she was confused or being taken advantage of but no, she did love him. She hoped they could keep this secret till she was of age and then openly she would be his mate. Her parents would probably never accept it but she didn't care, she wanted to be with Bolt.

The older jolteon smiled ashe leaned down close and kissed her again just as passionatly as before. Adara murred into the kiss as she happily took it in. Soon she felt the slight prodding of his tongue and excitedly opened her mouth to allow it entrance. Bolt's tongue was slow and gentle as it caressed the sharp little fangs of Adara. Her own small tongue staying submissive and only slightly prodded his. After a few minutes of this Bolt pulled back panting softly while Adara sucked in air desperatly.

"Hehe you'll never learn will you?" He asked as he watched her breathe heavily.

"I-I c-can't help it..." She panted as she was gushing at this. Her small slit already drenched with arousal. She knew they wouldn't need any stimulation at all and was even more excited. "Mmm please Uncle Bolt, we don't need to do tongue stuff...I need your big cock inside me now..." She whined softly.

Bolt sighed as he knew she already convinced him. He could smell her arousal and that alone had already excited him enough for his shaft to ease out slowly. "Mmmm alright my love, for you we can." He smiled as with some positioning he began easing his meat inside her. Adara let out a happy moan as she felt the invader spread open her lips. "mmm uncle!" She moans as his shaft spreads her open. So far he only had an inch inside her. He had another six to go and knew she could take it all. As his cock grew harder pushing further inside he moaned softly as he could feel the way her walls were hugging and pulling at his cock.

"mmm yes my sweet little niece, your so tight and warm. I can't wait to breed you when your older." Bolt moaned as he gave a thrust inside her.

Adara moaned out even more and presses her paws onto his to hold him. "mmm yes Bolty, I wanna be bred! I wanna carry your little eevees!" She begged him. Her begging urging Bolt on even more.

"Mmm that's right, one day your going to lay in my den and bear my litter..." He grunts into her ear. This type of dirty talk always turned them on and soon Bolt was able to slide the rest of his cock right inside her and really start to thrust into her. "Mmm I'll make sure your always round and ready for more..." He panted.

Adara clutched him tighter as she did. "mmm yes...uncle please more!" She begged as her pussy hungrily gobbled his cock. Unknown to him her body had begun to start a new part of her life. Inside Adara her body released an egg that was ready to be seeded.

After only ten minutes the pair were close to their peaks. First was Adara who cried out happily as her pussy squeezed down tightly and came around Bolt's shaft. This alone caused Bolt himself thrust faster and harder before locking his knot inside the eevee and releasing his powerful seed. He let out a howl as he pumped shot after shot inside her causing her to murr at the warm feeling.

Once it was done Bolt laid down beside Adara and kissed her gently as he carressed her cheek. "mmm one day...you will be my mate...I love you my little Adara..." he praised.

Adara smiled as she pressed her face into his paw. "And I love you my big mate..." The two then stayed together locked in their embrace and love. While within Adara's body new life was being started that would change their lives.


End file.
